<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Vibes ~ Jesse Pinkman by endlessfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134848">Sunset Vibes ~ Jesse Pinkman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms'>endlessfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Drug Use, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Happy Jesse Pinkman, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smoking, bisexual Jesse Pinkman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and Jesse confess your love for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Pinkman/Male Reader, Jesse Pinkman/Original Male Character(s), Jesse Pinkman/Reader, Jesse Pinkman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset Vibes ~ Jesse Pinkman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooli/gifts">spooli</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt creds: tumblr user &gt; love-me-a-good-prompt &lt;</p><p>Person A’s bedroom window faces west and every evening Person B runs into Person A’s room to watch the sun setting.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” ~ “Are you with someone?” ~ “Can we do this again?” ~ “Is that how you really feel?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you and Jesse lived together, mostly for money reasons and the fact that you two were best friends. well, Jesse was well off, however you had a bit less luck than he did, but he was more than happy to let you stay with him. </p><p>it made every day a bit more bearable after your online classes were finished. you always had some kind of homework to catch up but you somehow managed to send it in on time. Jesse would help to the best of his abilities, if help we meant that half the time he was distracting you with food, then he mostly succeeded.</p><p>today, you had a day off so you spend the day with him playing Rage and Mario Kart, taking occasional smoke breaks before going back to yelling at each other that, 'hey, that's not fair!', 'not my fault you suck at driving!' and general back-and-forth banter. </p><p>days with Jesse Pinkman were never boring and you could say that with complete confidence. he always had something going on, whether it be inside or out somewhere. you appreciated his presence more than you realized.</p><p>one thing you looked forward to every day was staying with him in his room until the sun went down. if there was one thing you loved as much as you loved Jesse, it was sunsets. the way all the colours bled into each other and painted the horizon with hope for the next day made you feel all warm and fuzzy; Jesse's presence only made the whole thing so much more worth it.</p><p>you'd just gotten curled up on a beanbag in his room with a blanket when Jesse spoke up, "yo, you know i uh..." he trailed off, flicking his eyes away from you as you look at him like he was trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"hm?" you hum softly, looking back out the window, still keeping part of your attention on him, "well, i'm not seeing anyone right now... after Jane, i never really tried looking for anyone else." his voice was quiet and you could feel his eyes move to you again, but you don't turn your full attention to him.</p><p>"and...? why are you telling me this, Jesse?" you hoped you didn't sound too dismissive. whenever you would talk to your other friends about Jesse, they would always scold you for not seeing the 'obvious' signs of his more than friend-feelings toward you. you had, in fact, noticed the little things he did for you that 'normal' friends wouldn't usually do, but you didn't know if he was doing it intentionally or not. you figured there was still a chance he was just being friendly.</p><p>the room is quiet for a moment too long to be comfortable, so you finally tear your gaze away from the sunset and see Jesse already looking at you, "a-are you with anyone? we just never talk much about our personal lives... i just- y'know, conversation- you don't have to answer that." his cheeks turn red as he looks back to the window again.</p><p>you don't answer. in fact, neither of you speak for a good ten minutes, making that span of time the most awkward, painful memory ever recorded in your mind to date, "can we do this again? just- start again?" he mutters, clearly embarrassed, so you help him out, "no, i'm not seeing anyone right now. i've... well, i've got my eye on someone and y'know. kinda testing the water, trying to figure out if they like me back."</p><p>he nods, "understandable. how's it goin' for you? any luck?" his voice sounds like it's trying its best not to crack under pressure. you just shrug, readjusting yourself in the beanbag so you're facing him, "not really, they're kinda closed off. makes sense- with the kind of background they've got, i don't blame them. though to be fair, their friends always tell me about how they never shut up about me, which i guess could be a sign- then again, we're best friends so."</p><p>looking down at your hands, you can still feel him watching you, making your cheeks flush pink, "best friend, huh? i'm in the same boat..." he pauses to light a cigarette and offers you one. you take it and he lights yours too, "it's weird. i've never felt this way about someone. but i'm too much of a pussy to just own up and tell them so that doesn't help jackshit."</p><p>you chuckle at his frustration and huff out smoke, "it's not the fact i'm afraid to tell them, i'm afraid of the rejection. 'what if he doesn't like me', 'they're just gonna say no and it'll be weird', stuff like that." you don't realize what you said until Jesse speaks again, "'he'? so it's a guy? didn't know you were into them."</p><p>heart skipping a beat, you readjust in the beanbag as he sits next to you on the floor, "yeah- well, it's only been a recent discovery. never knew i did either. till i met him. god, i'm so sappy, i'm sorry." he smiles over at you and you finally look at him, feeling something like joy in your chest, "sounds like we're in love. shit could happen any time... we should probably just say something, right? before it's too late..." he mumbles softly and you catch his eyes flicking to your lips.</p><p>"probably, yeah. couldn't hurt- except if the other person says no." you laugh a bit at the thought of someone rejecting Jesse. in your mind, no one would, but you were probably biased, "count of three, we say their name?" you suggest, noticing a moment of panic go over Jesse's face before it disappears just at quickly as it had come.</p><p>he thinks about it for a moment and nods, taking in another huff of smoke, "yeah, alright. one," you felt your hands get a little shaky as you realize what was about to happen, "two," you would say his name and he would say someone else's, then you would just feel like a massive idiot- "three."</p><p>bracing yourself for rejection, you let his name tumble out as he says your name at the same time. there's yet another moment of silence afterwards but this time, it's one of strange comfort, "is... is that how you really feel?" he says in a voice barely above a whisper. you grab the collar of his shirt and pull his lips against yours, relishing the feeling as he kisses you back, his hand moving to the back of your neck.</p><p>he pulls away first, seeming to be out of breath as his forehead rests against yours, "i'll take that as a yes, then." you grin at out-loud-thoughts and cup his cheek, "so where do we go from here?"</p><p>Jesse is quiet, almost like he was building up suspense, "be my boyfriend?" you smile brightly, something Jesse loved the most about you, and nodded, "yes, you doof. i'll be your boyfriend." he kisses you again before scooting you over on the beanbag and sitting next to you on it, wrapping his arms around you tightly, "good, cuz i'll be your boyfriend too."</p><p>laughing, you punch his arm playfully, "god, you're such a dork." he kisses your temple, "but i'm your dork."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dt: spooli because we both love Jesse Pinkman :,)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>